Cronus
Cronus, formerly known as Masamune Dan before he became a Bugster, is a minor villain in Fictional Chaos. Before FC WORK IN PROGRESS Old Foes WORK IN PROGRESS Jailbreak Revisited WORK IN PROGRESS Void Part 1: Juju Hunter WORK IN PROGRESS Void Part 2: Race to the Well WORK IN PROGRESS Red Army's Rise WORK IN PROGRESS Devil's Return WORK IN PROGRESS Enigma WORK IN PROGRESS Abilities As a Bugster, Cronus naturally has the ability to enter and exit machinery and technology, and also has the ability to teleport. As a complete Bugster, if he dies, he can be revived via the Gashacon Bugvisor or the Gashacon Bugvisor 2 without needing to collect his data first. He also has access to an unnamed case that allows him to access any Energy Item at any time. Of course, the most notable ability he has in his normal form is RESET - not a reset of time like the name suggests, but rather setting back progress, good and bad, back a certain amount of time. Memories and the physical placement of people at the time of the RESET are unaffected. Now, onto the abilities of Kamen Rider Cronus. Kamen Rider Chronicle: "Buggle Up! Ten wo tsukame rider! (Wow!) Kizame chronicle! Ima koso toki wa kiwamareri! (Wow!)" - Transformation jingle This was Cronus' original form, before he got any upgrades. In this form, he had access to any Gashacon weapon he pleased (although he never utilized this ability at all), but by default used the Gashacon Bugvisor 2 as his primary weapon. He also had the ability to teleport, much like a Bugster's ability to teleport. He also had some major superhuman strength and speed (listed below), but the real thing that he used in this form was PAUSE - the ability to stop time for everyone except himself and individuals who are immune to this sort of bullshit. He generally liked to spam this a lot. And I mean a '''lot.' His stats were as follows: Punching power: 110.0 t Kicking power: 120.7 t Maximum jump height: 96.0 m Maximum running speed: 100m per 0.96 sec. Eldritch Hantei ''"Buggle Up! Hantei comes! Hantei comes! Hantei comes! Hantei comes! (Wow!) HANTEI COMES! HANTEI COMES! HANTEI COMES! HANTEI COMES! Eldritch Hantei! (Wow!)" - Transformation jingle This was Cronus' upgraded form, acquired when he joined the Void during the Void arc. Unlike his other forms, this one was horribly mismatched in appearance, appearing very asymmetrical. Besides having all the other abilities he had using Kamen Rider Chronicle - his superhuman stats being enhanced and, oddly enough, mirroring that of Gamedeus Cronus, a form that Cronus would have gotten in his timeline had he not been plucked from his universe after the first time he used RESET; this may have something to do with the paradoxical nature of the Void - but he also gained a new one: ERASE, which allowed him to erase anything in range of the blast completely. His stats were as follows: Punching power: 119.0 t Kicking power: 124.0 t Maximum jump height: 108.0 m Maximum running speed: 100m per 0.89 sec Relationships Most of the Heroes: They generally tend to hate him for being a dick who likes to spam his teleport and PAUSE powers. He doesn't care. H1, H2, Nimona, Kuroto Dan: They hate him even more for various reasons (H1 and H2 each lost an arm to him, he managed to enrage Nimona to the point where she went on a shapeshifting rampage just to kill him, and Kuroto was his son). He still doesn't care. Poppy Pipopapo: Tries to ignore her existence because no one can replace Sarukako Dan. Sakurako Dan: His former wife. Quite possibly the only person he actually cared about other than himself...until she died due to the Bugster Virus, infected by Kuroto in an attempt to cure her of the disease she had beforehand and save her from death, resulting in the creation of Poppy. His only regret in his sixteen-year old plan to become Cronus and raise Genm Co up high with Kamen Rider Chronicle was that he was unable to take Sakurako with him. Double: Not surprisingly, does not like her in the slightest. Partially due to the fact that she managed to disengage his transformation, and partially due to the fact that part of her offer to get Cronus to join was implied fun times with her in the form of his dead wife, and NO ONE CAN REPLACE SAKURAKO DAN. Fellow Villains: Generally tends to act far more polite around the people he works with, referring to them by their actual names rather than by a title or otherwise dehumanizing name and referring to others by their actual names in conversation with them. Expected, given that he was a video game CEO. Kirby: get that thing away from me Category:Villain Category:Kamen Rider